All Too Well (chapter 16 point 5)
by Emy.Elle
Summary: Chapter 16 point five for kachilee07's story All Too Well, as sweet talented kachilee07 doesn't write smut. Don't get why, cause she's so talented but eh, what to do. Oh, I know - get her approval and write the smut in her place LOL yup I did that! Basically it's ***LOGAN SMUT*** so please read and review both my one-shot and the original story, thank you!


**Author's notes:**

**Ok, so - ****kachilee07**** has been killing me DEAD with her beautiful story All Too Well. The lass has got some talent on her you wouldn't believe (well, you would if you'd go read the story *cough cough hint hint*) but she is a little apprehensive about writing smut. So, of course, me being a good friend (notice how modest I can be hahaha) I had to write it for her muahahaha – she approves, though – I'm not stealing her characters, ok? Just borrowing for a quick little one-shot, thank you very much!**

**Also, ****Logan's Honey Pie**** wanted a cute Logan fluffy smut so, I'm killing two proverbial birds with one stone, here.**

**Anyway – enough ranting. Italics in the beginning and end are what kachilee07 wrote – I used her words to tie my one-shot in with her story (call it All Too Well chapter 16.5 LOL).**

**Hope you like it. My story and ****kachilee07****'s original story as well.**

**And – also – please don't forget to review. It kinda makes my day to get that e-mail that someone reviewed my work.**

**Love,**

**Emy**

_As Emily laid there next to him, she was sure of how she felt about him. She'd been sure for a few weeks now. Logan would always be it for her._

_Idly, his fingers ran up and down her side softly. Her heart fluttered in her chest, happiness settling in. Emily smiled into his shoulder, pressing her lips in a gentle kiss to it._

_"I love you," she whispered softly to him._

_Logan's head turned to face hers, his eyes widening slightly._

_"Yeah?" he asked. Emily smiled at the unsure look on his face. She nodded at him._

_"Yeah."_

_A grin broke out onto his face. He touched his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. Their foreheads rested against each others as they just looked into the others eyes._

_"I love you," he finally said, breaking the silence between them._

_This time it was Emily who made the first move. She lifted her mouth to his, their lips colliding. Before Logan had a chance to think, she rolled on top of him, straddling his thighs. Her hands found their way into his hair, his resting on her hips, kneading the flesh as she took them deeper. When their lungs could take no more, they broke apart, panting. Their eyes were wide._

_"I need you," Logan said, almost on a whisper. Emily could hear the question in his voice. His hand came up, brushing the blonde strands of hair back from her face before cupping her cheek._

_"Then have me," Emily responded a split second before leaning back down and drowning in his kiss once more._

Logan's arms wrapped tightly around Emily's back, trying to pulling her to his body and Emily simply allowed herself to feel loved and protected. Logan rolled them on the side, but didn't allow her out of his grasp when he pulled away to breathe. He gently brushed her cheek causing butterflies to fly in Emily's tummy, as if she were a teenager again.

"You're sure?" Logan asked his voice uncertain as if he wasn't sure if he was dreaming.

"Yes." Emily replied with a short breath.

Logan's smile was dazzling. Emily felt her breath hitch in her chest seeing Logan caressed by moon light. Yes, definitely a teenager again, Emily thought to herself as Logan stood and extended his hand to her. Emily took his hand with a question on her face.

"Though loving you under the open sky is an amazing thought…" Logan told her, pulling her up into his arms, holding her close to his chest. "…I don't want Hannah to wake up and see us from her window."

Emily smiled as her heart expanded in her chest. Logan fit so well in her life here, in his role as a father. It hurt to think that soon she'd have to give it all up and return to reality. Emily let her forehead fall onto Logan's chest, hiding the worry in her eyes from his and fought herself to push back the fear of losing Logan once again. Tonight there was no time for that. Tonight there was time only to show Logan just how much she really did love him, so Emily took in a deep cleansing breath, inhaling Logan's cologne and pushed gently away leading the way to her bedroom.

Logan followed quietly up the stairs and into her bedroom. Emily felt nervous as she closed the door watching Logan look at her through lust filled eyes.

"We need to be quiet." Emily whispered. Logan simply nodded and extended his hand to her. When Emily took it, Logan pulled her to sit on the bed and kissed her lips lightly.

"I'm so nervous…" Logan whispered with a shy smile tugging at his lips. Emily nodded. She feared opening her mouth and letting all her fears and doubts out in one go. "Like the very first time…" Logan caressed her face. Emily closed her eyes, memories invading her mind's eye. "You were so beautiful then." Emily's heart sped up. "So beautiful now." Logan whispered kissing her neck, right under her earlobe, sending shivers down Emily's spine, a soft whispered moan leaving her slightly parted lips.

"Logan…" Emily let out on a hot breath, all her love and fears wrapped up in a single sound.

"I love you, Emily, so much." Logan told her no louder than a whisper.

"Love me." It was a plea and a need all in one as Emily wrapped her arms around Logan's neck pulling him closer to her as she lay on her back. Logan settled between her open legs and kissed her gently for the longest time until Emily felt him grow hard as she moved a little to adjust herself.

Logan let out a little moan into their kiss and fire ran through Emily's blood. She moved her hips upwards to meet Logan's again making him growl with pleasure. He didn't need much of a push to begin moving against her body like she was his air.

The pressure against her lower half made Emily desperately need oxygen so she arched her back under Logan and pushed her head further into the pillows. Logan didn't waste time he began kissing down her exposed neck, biting ever so softly as he kept moving against her. His large hands cupped her breasts and Emily felt like she was going to implode soon. Her nails scraped down Logan's back making her realize he was still very much dressed.

She began pulling at his shirt and Logan soon got the message. He apprehensively got on his knees and pulled his shirt off. Emily swallowed hard running her hands through the soft brown hair covering his upper torso. Logan smiled down at her.

"This wasn't here last time." Emily whispered as she pulled gently at the short hairs making Logan roll his eyes back and let out a small sound.

"Those weren't there either." He retorted, leaning back down and kissing Emily breasts right above her décolletage, tickling her with his scruff and causing her to giggle. Logan smirked bringing the tips of his fingers to gently trace over the same spots he'd kissed as he settled in between Emily's legs once more.

Emily's breath hitched, her eyes fluttered closed as she allowed Logan to caress her skin to his pleasure. Logan let his fingers explore her skin, trace every new contour over clothing, making Emily feel like he was committing her body to memory.

Emily's clothes began to feel heavy and unpleasant, her need to feel Logan's touch on her skin growing with every passing second, with every feather-light touch, with every loving kiss Logan would place on every patch of exposed skin.

When Logan lifted her top a little to kiss her belly, Emily arched her back. But Logan didn't push her top further up than her torso. He kissed her tummy and let his head rest right over his kisses, sighing as he hugged her waist awkwardly. Emily didn't know what to do.

"Logan…" She questioned quietly feeling wetness on her belly.

"I missed seeing Hannah in there…" Logan whispered and Emily finally felt his sorrow over missing such a big chunk of his daughter's life. Her heart grew and constricted at the same time – her love for Logan battling to reach the surface of her emotions against the loathing of her father that had taken so much away not only from her and Hannah, but Logan as well.

She had no idea what to do, so Emily allowed Logan a moment, caressing his hair lovingly. Finally Logan moved up, his eyes wet and red. Emily felt tears come to her as well, but quickly pushed them back as Logan kissed her lips gently. She smiled up at him.

"You're here now, and that's all that counts." Emily said truthfully.

Logan kissed her again. Passionately. Desperately. Yet somehow still lovingly. Emily answered back with her own need and love for the man in her arms. That second things changed inside of her. A feeling of need and urgency took over and Emily began clawing at Logan's back again until she caused a hiss to leave his lips.

When Logan pulled away and their eyes met again there were no more tears and no more regrets, just two people in love with one another. Logan pulled Emily's top completely off and threw her bra half way across the room before cupping her breasts and devouring them, making Emily squirm under him and bite her lip to keep from moaning.

"God, Logan…" She finally allowed herself to breathe out when Logan gently bit down on one of her nipples. Her back arched in need and pleasure and Logan repeated his actions before moving to the other nipple and doing the exact same thing. A tiny moan left Emily's neck.

Logan groaned above her, moving lower on her body, kissing her, scratching her slightly with his scuff. Soon her pants were undone and forgotten someplace on the floor next to her panties while Logan was taking in her naked frame with a look of worship. Emily shivered under his gaze and pulled his body back to her by the back of his neck. Logan smiled at her urgency before lowering himself on top of her, kissing her deeply.

"Why are you still dressed?" Emily finally managed when her hand met cotton instead of soft skin as she caressed Logan's lower back. Logan smirked and rolled off her shoving the rest of his clothing off of himself. Emily gasped a little seeing Logan naked for the first time in years. The boy she remembered loving her was long gone, replaced by a man – beautiful and strong man - that loved her and wanted her.

Emily moved to Logan's side, running her hand through his chest hair again, kissing his shoulder gently. Logan leaned back on the pillows and let her take control. Take what she wanted from him. So Emily moved lower, kissing and nipping at Logan's left nipple causing a little hiss out of him.

Emily looked up to see Logan's eyes closed, his lips slightly parted. She took it as a good sign and tried to remember the thing that Logan loved so long ago. She moved in between Logan's legs, leaning down, kissing at his neck, his shoulders, his nipples, lower still at his tummy… But Logan pulled her back up, rolling on top of her.

"That's for another time. I need you." He whispered looking deep into Emily's eyes. Emily just nodded not sure of whether or not she could still remember how to form proper words, so Logan moved in between her legs and, as she wrapped them around his waist, Logan pushed into her.

Emily's back arched in a slight bit of pain. She bit down on her bottom lip fighting to keep quiet, clawed at Logan's biceps looking for a hold on reality. It felt so good – like finally coming home – her true home, the home she'd lost so many years ago when Logan had left for LA. Tears made their way to the surface and Logan kissed them all away.

"I'm so sorry, Em…" Logan let out. Emily wasn't sure of what Logan was sorry – hurting her now as he stretched her so deliciously that there were no words to properly describe her feelings, or for leaving when he did. Either way, Emily didn't care, couldn't care right now. All she needed was to be one with Logan. To be his. To have nothing separate them. Not even air.

"I love you, Logan." Emily whispered before she could contain it.

Logan hugged her closely to his chest, hiding his face in the crook of her neck. Emily was in heaven. Whatever happened in the not so distant future, Emily was now in heaven, her heart bursting with love, her body burning with need. She moved her hips gently into Logan, feeling him completely inside of her and whimpered.

Logan understood her, even without words and began moving gently, lovingly. He moved his head up to look her in the eyes as they were one. Emily got lost in the depths of his chocolate eyes and found herself again. Her true self. Both the young woman that Logan had loved long ago and the adult woman that was now the mother of his child.

The fire building slowly inside of Emily began consuming her and she ached for more. She begged Logan quietly, soft gentle breaths in between long, loving kisses. Logan gave her what she needed, moving faster, deeper, harder until all the colors disappeared, all the sounds lost and the only thing left in Emily's world was Logan - loving her, owning her, making her whole again.

Emily found her release, muffling a cry in a hard kiss. She felt her every muscle burst with heat and clung to Logan for dear life. She felt Logan fill her as he found his own release, her heart finally at peace, her being finally complete.

When their breaths finally calmed down Logan pulled the covers on top of them, not moving from where he was still inside of her. Emily didn't complain. She hugged Logan close and allowed him to settle his head on her shoulder as she caressed his hair until they both fell asleep.

_"Mommy?"_

_Emily lifted her head up to blearily look at her daughter standing next to her. She blinked a few times, focusing in on the small face._

_"Are we sleeping in today?" Slowly, Emily nodded at her._

_"Yes, sunshine. Daddy and I had a long night. You've got to be quiet; Daddy's still asleep," Emily whispered, motioning over to Logan laying next to her._

_"Can I sleep in too?" Hannah asked, eyes suddenly bright as she made to climb into the bed. Emily's eyes widened slightly as she thought about both her and Logan's current state of undress._

_"No. Um. Let's let Daddy sleep a while longer. How do chocolate chip pancakes sound?" Hannah's face lit up and she clapped her hands softly in glee. Emily smiled at her. "Go feed Simba and I'll meet you in the kitchen."_

_As Hannah ran out of the room, Emily breathed out a small sigh. She shifted out of bed, but was stopped by Logan's arm wrapping around her waist._

_"Not so fast," came his raspy voice. "I thought we were sleeping in."_

_She turned to meet his eyes, a look of amusement painting his face._

_"Oh shut up. What was I supposed to say?"_

_Logan chuckled and sat up, pulling her close to him, their bare chests pressed together. His head came down, capturing her mouth with his own in a dizzying kiss that left Emily flustered. "I love you," he murmured against her lips._

_Emily's mouth curved against his, a contented smile gracing her face. "I love you. Now come on before she runs back in here."_


End file.
